Searching For Treasure
by Stephanie4
Summary: What happens when you add Band Nerds and Harry Potter? Well, your going to have to find out...
1. Band Nerds on the Roof

Searching For Treasure  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was another normal day in band class (well, normal to us nerds; not to the rest of the school and staff). The poured rain all morning until it flooded one of the buildings and no one was able to leave their first period. So I sat there, in my "corner" reading a book on quidditch and snacking on Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. It was too boring and cold to do anything else unless I felt like going through everyone else's locker and steal their instrument, put it in a different locker, and pretend nothing ever happened.  
  
"Hey, Alyssa!" Jeremy, our beloved Drum Major called out to me. "We're going to go scout the roof for buried treasure. Want to join us?" Since it was boring and I was too dry for my liking, I agreed to go. After six of us, Ryan the baritone player, Sam the tuba player, Chelsea our second drum major, Chris the clarinet player, Jeremy our first drum major, and me the best clarinet player, got on everything we could to keep us from getting too dry, we all crowded in the band locker room. I looked up and then down, counting how many tiles there were and then looking for the right one. After I found the gold designed tile, I tapped it three times with my wand and like magic, it opened. The hole that used to only fit a mouse grew until it could fit two tubas comfortably.  
  
"All right! Come on!" I whispered. We all walked through the hole and found the ladder that took us to the secret entrance to the roof. Snow was now taking the place of rain and grabbing some snow in my hand, I threw it at Jeremy. Soon we started at snowball fight; Chris, Ryan and me vs. the two drum majors, Jeremy and Chelsea, and then Sam. The fight finally stopped after Jeremy was completely buried in snow and Chelsea and me ended up having to dig him out.  
  
So, again, we were still on our search for buried treasure. I have no idea where this was suppose to be, but I followed Jeremy, who we all started to call "Fearless Leader".  
  
"Oh, Fearless Leader!" Ryan called from the back of the group. "May we stop for a snack or a short rest? We are going to die!" Chelsea and I sniggered, but Jeremy wasn't paying much attention, so we still continued to walk across the roof.  
  
Pulling out our wands, we all conjured up light because it was just getting to seem too much like midnight outside while my watch told me that is was only 10:30 in the morning.  
  
"Jeremy? When are we going to stop?" Ryan kept crying, but Jeremy was just ignoring him. "We're lost! I knew we were and you don't know where you're going! Now we're all going to freeze to death!" It was about the time when we were starting to reach too many dead ends. We found the flooded classes and laughed as were threw snowballs at the unsuspecting teachers, janitors, and even the principal.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Ryan cried, holding up his wand and pointing it at Jeremy. "I will curse you if you don't answer me. Are.We.Lost?" But I had my wand out and stunned Ryan.  
  
"Should we burry and leave him here?" I asked our Fearless leader, looking at Ryan's frozen face. "Ah, we'll come and get him in a couple years. Or at least until the snow melts away in the spring."  
  
So, leaving our companion, Jeremy took his wand and bellowed, "Paradisius!" and soon, a hole appeared right in front of us. Walking into the hole with closed eyes, soon we were not cold and then we started to become hot. When my blues eyes became visible to everyone else, I stared at the scenery around me. We were on a deserted Island.  
  
"Awesome!" I cried. "Spectacular! Now where do we head, Fearless Leader?"  
  
"Alright, crew!" Jeremy laughed called, smiling at us while everyone stripped off his or her multiple jackets until their shirts were visible. "Chelsea, you, Sam and Chris head west, while Alyssa and I head east. Then we'll all meet somewhere in the middle. Or else, just say 'Banaromia!' and point your wand and you'll be able to get back to the band room."  
  
So we split up. As we walked around the Island, I had a mysterious feeling that someone was watching me. The island was covered with trees and so, when Jeremy and I managed to get through to the inner circle, we found the coolest site. There, behind a lot of trees, was the coolest waterfall and it had a small pool that the water was filling. Immediately, since it was hot and we were tired, we jumped into the warm water in our cloths, soaking them.  
  
It wasn't long after that did the rest of our group find the pool and, they too, jumped right in. Pretty soon we were having a water fight, this time, it was Jeremy and I vs. Chelsea, Sam, and Chris. When we all were too tired and Chris almost drowned, trying to swim back to the edge of the pool, we decided that that was enough for one hour and Jeremy divided us again, this time he and Sam were going one way while Chelsea, Chris, and me were to go the other.  
  
"See any treasure yet?" Chris Carroll asked me, while walking through some more trees. "You know, if we're suppose to look for buried treasure, we would see the treasure, would we? I mean wouldn't we have to dig for the treasure?"  
  
"So," a mysterious, coarse voice said very close to us, "you lookin' for me buried treasure, are ya?" 


	2. The Mysterious Island...

**Chapter Two**

****

**Well, we witch/wizard band ****nerds can be jerks sometimes, especially Jeremy who we should thank for landing us here on this island that happened to be already occupied by pirates. Chelsea, Chris, and I were facing the ugly git who wore a red and white striped t-shirt, some ugly, moldy-looking boots, and a tricorn hat on. He didn't exactly fit the "pirate" description, but he was close enough and if he was looking for buried treasure, then you can assume that he happens to be a pirate. So, since he had a nice, shiny revolver in his hand, we stood as still as though we were made of wood. **

**          "So, you come to steal me treasure, mates?" He eyed all of us. "Well, since ye don't got the wits to own up to it, then I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't get it." He laughed (which sounded more like a dying cow to me) and ordered his men to tie us to a tree near camp. **

**          But where Jeremy was, I had no clue. Somehow I wouldn't have cared if he died. He deserved more than that for landing us here. When we were finally tied to the tree, I felt like throwing up. The camp stunk of skunk cabbage and they had no sense of hygiene. So there we were stuck in a tree. How delightful!**

**          "So, how ye mates doing up dere?" the captain called to us.**

**          "Ah, go boil in slime!" Chelsea called back, not wanting to be bothered in this stupid situation. We all knew it was Jeremy's fault and we were going to kill him eventually…if we didn't die first. **

**          "WHAT?!" I can officially say his voice happened to resemble thunder. I'm not sure if he knew what slime was, but he certainly knew what boil was. I could have kicked Chelsea, but I couldn't blame her too much. I just wanted a quick and easy death and now seemed like a perfect time…too bad Jeremy wasn't here. **

**          Pulling out his revolver, the mad captain pointed it at us. First, the shiny, silver weapon faced Chelsea, then me, and last, at Chris. There was a mad gleam in his cold, blue eyes and I watched him pull the trigger. Closing my eyes, I expected a bang and pain. BANG! I almost felt it coming, but nothing happened. Opening my eyes, I saw the Captain still with his revolver in his hand but nothing came out of it. He and his crew were stunned. I looked over at Chelsea who looked wide-eyed around her, wondering what happened. In front of the three witches/wizards, there stood an untidy, black-haired boy, with brilliant green eyes. This, the wizard world knew, was Harry Potter.**

**          "Need some help?" Harry asked with a smile. A hole opened in the sky and four figures walked through it. There stood Ron, Hermione, Fred and George Weasley. I didn't know exactly which was which, but I knew both of their names and I knew they were friends. **

**          "Yeah," I laughed and with a wave, the three of us were back on the ground, shaking hands. "Thanks for your help. How'd you know we were here?" You don't expect me to believe that some angel sent them, do you?**

**          "A secret door in the castle," Fred or George smiled mysteriously. **

**          "Oh, really?" Chelsea, who couldn't lay her eyes off of Harry. "Then how're you going to get back?" All five Hogwarts students shrugged their shoulders. This apparently was the first time they ever been through this secret door and how they happened to be there in the knick of time, is still strange enough. **

**          "Well, then," Chris said, "you would mind helping us find the rest of our group, would you? We're looking for two tall fellows. Both have black hair, but one has tanned skin and the other has white. They sort of got us into this mess," Chris added, feeling the need to explain, which I could kill him sometimes for. **

**          "No problem," Fred or George said, and leading the group. "What're their names?" After giving him their names, Fred and George started yelling on the top of their lungs "JEREMEY! SAM! OH, WHERE ARE YOU?" **

**          It wasn't that long after they started yelling that the two guys appeared.**

**          "What's all the commotion about? Who are you?" Jeremy asked, confused that we were ruining the hunt for buried treasure. But the questions weren't answered because Chelsea, at that moment slapped Jeremy across his face and then fell into his arms and embraced him. I couldn't help, but smile. It was so cute!**

**          But I wasn't there for long. Hearing a "whoosh!" sound, I wasn't on the island at all; nor were my friends. Instead, I was in a metal room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked puzzled, while Fred and George looked in awe around them, looking like it was Christmas. The rest of us could only guess, but when the doors opened and a man in black walked in, there was no mystery in where we were.**

**          "Oh, man!" Sam cried.**


	3. Star Wars or Draco?

Chapter 3  
  
When I looked at the man in black, I felt like fainting. This must be a dream, I thought to myself. But, like most nightmares you have, it wasn't. It was Darth Vader. He looked at all of us and then at me.  
  
Pointing at me he said, "Alyssa, I am your father!" How oddly familiar that voice was. Not like the real movie character, but someone else whom Harry, Ron and Hermione knew best.  
  
I walked up to the person, who was no taller than I was and I pulled off their mask. Silver blonde hair shined in the light and the two guards behind them stupidly took off their masks, too. It was none other than Draco Malfoy and his faithful cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, Potter," Malfoy drooled, "looks like you're in a little corner now. I'm not sure Professor Dumbledork is going to like it when he finds out you snuck out of the castle at 1 in the morning. If I were headmaster, I would expel you faster than light. It's a shame that that muggle-loving fool is too fond of scardy-cat Potter and his faithful companions Granger and Weasley." Harry and George fought to keep Ron from attacking Malfoy, but I got there first. With one punch, he was rolling on the floor, holding his eye in pan. Crabbe and Goyle, not knowing what to do, just stood there and watching Malfoy.  
  
"What are you two statues doing? Get them!" Malfoy pointed at us. We out numbered Malfoy and his two cronies 10-3 and it wasn't much of a battle. Chris and I went after Goyle, Jeremy, Chelsea and Sam attacked Crabbe while Harry, Hermione, and Ron cursed Malfoy. Whatever Fred and George were doing, I had no idea; but I did when we heard Malfoy scream:  
  
"I'll be back, Potter!"  
  
ZAP!!! Bang!!!  
  
Ten of us appeared on a bridge in front of a sign that read on one side, "Welcome to California" and on the other side, "Welcome to Arizona." I fell to my knees. Oh, great! It was the last thing that I wanted! I could hear Jeremy and Chelsea right next to me, talking in whispers. When I looked around, I was only nine of us. "Where is Sam?" I asked when I noticed him missing. Everyone looked around, but the tuba player seemed to be missing.  
  
"Hey, Alyssa," Jeremy and Chelsea said, "Do you know exactly where we are?"  
  
"The dessert?" I joked, but then added, "The border of Arizona and California. This is the Colorado river that we happen to be standing right over." It must have been around midnight. The place was almost deserted and the moon shone bright as if it was a nice, summer night instead of dead winter.  
  
"Oh, man!" Jeremy cried, "If it's late here, then what time do you think it would be in our area?" I had never thought about that. Home seemed like a dream and two years away. Mother must be frantic by now! Especially if the firemen got through to the band room and we were missing!" I shook my head as if to tell myself that this was all a dream.  
  
Chelsea grumbled and sighed.  
  
"C'mon, it's not that bad," I said, trying to convince myself more than I was trying to tell others. "You know," I added, "I wonder if Ryan ever regained consciousness. Do you think he's still under that big snow pile?" Jeremy and Chris smiled while Chelsea frowned. She wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"That is very insensitive of you, Alyssa!" Chelsea cried and then yelled, "Banaromia!" Looking at the four of us, she added, "I'm sick and tired and I want to go home!" Chelsea walked through the hole in front of her as a car passed making it look like she walked right into a semi. Looking around, Jeremy sighed and repeated the spell that opened a hold in midair. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alyssa," Jeremy said finally, "I guess we're all tired. Don't mind, Chelsea. We'd better go," Jeremy was all he said. I stood there with Chris and Sam. I didn't care whether I was tired or what my mom thought. I was having the adventure of my life! And then Chelsea and Jeremy had to ruin it! When Jeremy went through the whole, I turned around and started kicking the bridge. It was dumb and it hurt, but I still wanted to kick it for all that it was worth. Chris had to put me under a body-bind spell so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I just lied there, at the edge of the bridge as it if I was tied up.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Chris and Sam all looked down at me in pity. Tears that I tried to keep back were running down my cheeks like a stream. As soon as the spell was lifted off of me, I sat there, my hands covering my face. No one seemed to move. Silence; something I always hated. Hermione sat down next to me and put her arm around me. Harry looked puzzled at Ron who then turned to Chris and Sam, wondering what to do. Finally Fred (or was it George?) spoke up.  
  
"Hey! I've a brilliant idea! Do you guys and girl," he added to me, "want to come to Hogwarts! We'll give Draco a run for his money!" The other twin looked excited and he yelled on the top of his lungs, "Enlagartia!" A hole appeared right in front of us and George motioned everyone to go through it. We all went through it…  
  
"Weasleys! Potter! Granger!"  
  
Harry turned around. "Uh-oh…" 


	4. Birds and Fireworks!!!

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins turned around to find none other than Professor Snape staring at them with an evil grin plastered to his face. Sam, Chris, and I eyed each other and Sam made signs telling us to scram.  
  
"Potter," the professor drooled, "I've heard some strange news from Malfoy."  
  
"You did?" Harry said curiously. "What? Did he shave his head?"  
  
"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for you cheek, Potter, and no," Professor Snape's already large grin became even larger and eviler, "I've heard you, Weasleys, and Granger were out today…Off school grounds. Why don't we have a nice talk with the Headmaster?"  
  
Professor turned around and motioned them to follow. Harry turned around only to mouth "catch you later" and then disappear. Sam and Chris looked at me and then laughed.  
  
"Well, old boogerball will have a kick with these fireworks!" Sam exclaimed and pulled out a handful of Filibuster's fireworks.  
  
"Sam!" I cried enthusiastically. "Where in the world did you get those?"  
  
"Fred," Sam replied triumphantly, "or was it George? One of the two."  
  
"Ooh, I've got some evil plans unraveling," I grinned. "How about we have a little fun with Professor Snape, eh? Follow me!"  
  
Sam, Chris, and I ran down the corridors, down stairs, down more corridors until we got so lost, we gave up. When we did, Professor Snape suddenly appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape!" I piped up with malicious grin.  
  
"Who are you?" snapped the professor.  
  
"Foreign exchange student!" Chris interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, did Professor Dumbledore tell you?" Sam added with the same grin as me.  
  
"Oh no, well," Professor Snape turned on his heals and walked away muttering to himself, "Memo: talk to the Headmaster about certain students and communication about new students."  
  
Sam snickered as he heard Professor's mumble but I wasn't through. Pointing my wand at the back of his head, I whispered some well-chosen words and a green spark hurled through the air and hit him. Immediately, he began to spark silver and green feathers and then to shrink. When he was the size of a dove, I picked him by his neck and examined him.  
  
"Aw," I complained, but still grinning, "he still has his house colors! I meant it to be red and gold!" Chris then pointed his wand at the bird and whispered some more awesome words, but they hit my hand instead and I began to turn red and gold.  
  
"CHRIS!" I screamed. "What the heck!" I accidentally dropped the bird, which flew away. "Oh well! There goes the bird! Now, Chris, change me back so we can get out of here with out lives!"  
  
Chris pointed his wand at me and a few minutes later, I was back to normal and running down every corridor that we found. We must have gone in circles, but eventually, we found the doors that lead to the grounds.  
  
"Got the fireworks, Sam?" I asked over my shoulder as we ran across the giant lawn. Sam nodded and I gave him the thumbs up. Sam lit some of the fireworks and the air was filled with cracks and sparkling colors. All of the Hogwarts students piled outside to see the display.  
  
"Come on, Alyssa," Chris called for me and grabbed my hand. They were about to pull me into the hole when I looked back and saw Harry staring at us along with the twins, Ron, and Hermione. I waved at him and he waved back along with mouthing "thank you". Smiling, I jumped into the hole and I felt myself falling, still holding Chris' hand. Down we went until we fell on a hard, cold surface. 


	5. Getting Home

When I looked up, I saw Chris looking over me. "Hey, Chris!" I smiled drowsily. "Where are we now?"  
  
"North pole," he replied seriously. "Come on, Alyssa, get up!" he started to pull me up and when I did get up, I stumbled and fell into his arms. "Man, what kind of bump did you get?"  
  
"I'm ok," I replied, shaking off the dizzy feeling. "So now what are we going to do, Sam?" I looked over at Sam who sat shivering.  
  
"Maybe we should go home," he replied. He looked from me to Chris and we both nodded. I looked around us, but saw nothing. Sam pulled his wand out of the snow and made another hole in thin air. "Come, Alyssa, Chris, let's go home!"  
  
Chris picked me up in his arms and then jumped into the hole, Sam following. When I opened my eyes again, we were standing in the middle of a street that had been plowed recently. The snow was coming down softly and I played with it like a kitten until I realized where we were.  
  
"Chris!" I cried. "We're back at the school! But what time is it?"  
  
"Judging by the sky, late," Chris replied. "We're taking you home."  
  
"Ok, but let me down! I want to walk," I requested. Chris put me down and we walked silently down the road. We didn't get far when some policemen showed up and demanded our names.  
  
"I'm Alyssa and this is Sam and Chris," I replied, yawning. "What do you want?"  
  
"Are you the same Alyssa Wilson, Samuel Allen, and Christopher Carroll that have been missing for two weeks?" the fatter one asked. We each looked astonishingly at each other.  
  
"Most likely," I grinned.  
  
I was sitting in my corner at home reading the Harry Potter series for the millionth time. I felt relieved to finally have a moment to myself. For a week after the policemen picked us up we went through drug tests, examinations, and accounts of what happened. No one actually believed us when we tried to explain our "adventure" and the local news made us look like we were psycho or something.  
  
So, back again in the band room and back to my corner with a Pepsi, Oreos, and a book. Chris came up to me and kissed my forehead (gosh, I think he likes me(!!!) and then Jeremy came along.  
  
"Hey, Alyssa," he asked, "I have question."  
  
"No, Jeremy, I'm not going on another adventure with you!" I replied firmly, but with a teasing smile.  
  
"No, it's not that!" he replied honestly. "I just wanted to know if you remember where we stunned Ryan! His parents have been looking for him everywhere and we can't remember!"  
  
Alyssa laughed. "Oops!"  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
